warguildsaionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
1.5.0.5 Patch Notes - 09/12/09
Open Beta Notes Open Beta Notes edit Login and server select lag should be resolved. This is one of the major reasons for pushing this update to ensure it is resolved for live. 1. The mouse will now turn the character (not the camera) when holding down both mouse buttons. 2. Territory specific files are now in place to prepare for multiple languages. Please ensure your launcher is set to the correct territory under settings. 3. Updated support and errors links throughout the game. 4. Servers are now labeled appropriately for their region or language. 5. Our language filter is now fully operational. ******in’s can now freely talk about their cl*** Skill Skill edit 1. Bow Attacks 10%, Critical Hit +100 have been added to the Ranger’s “Speed of the Wind” skill. 2. The duration time of the Sorcerer’s “Sleeping Storm” skill has been changed from 10 seconds to 20 seconds and it increases all elemental defense. 3. Sorcerer’s “Sleeping Storm” skill cast time has been changed from 2 seconds to 1 second, the coo-time has been changed from 2 minutes to 3 minutes as well. 4. It has been changed to be affected by the cast speed when using Sorcerer’s “Kaisinel’s Wrath” and “Lumiel’s Wrath” skills. 5. Spiritmaster’s “Enmity Swap” skill’s cool-time has been changed from 2 minutes to 1 minute. 6. Spiritmaster’s “Spirit Recovery” skill’s cool-time has been changed from 10 minutes to 3 minutes. 7. Spiritmaster’s “Summon Energy of Cyclone” The energy number appeared when using the skill has been changed from 3 to 4, the Accuracy has been increased. 8. Spiritmaster’s “Armor Spirit”: 1000 of Magical Accuracy, Accuracy have been added to the Armor of Strengthening” skill. 09. Spiritmaster’s “Spirit Ruinous Offensive” skill’s cool-time has been changed from 1 minute 30 seconds to 1 minute. 10. The attribute and damage application method of Spiritmaster’s “Ignite Aether” and “Disenchant” skills have been changed. * The basic damages happened when Boost Magic Skill and Weakening Magic are deleted from the target has been decreased, but the damage will increase according to the Magic Boosting Power. * It has been changed that, According to the defense attribute of the target, damage increases or decreases. * Current skill tool time explanation is shown before the change, so please do not get confused. 11. Cleric’s “Grace of Empyrean Lord” skill’s cool-time has been changed from 5 minutes to 3 minute. 12. Cleric’s “Earth’s Wrath” skill damage has been strengthened. 13. Cleric’s “Summon Noble Energy” skill’s damage has been strengthened. 14. Cleric’s “Ripple of Purification” skill effect range has been changed from 10 meters to 20 meters. 15. 400 of Magic Resistance decrease has been added to the Cleric’s “Chain of Suffering” skill effect. 16. Chanter’s “Rage Spell” skill effect has been changed from its Recovery Skill Cast Time 50% increase to 20% increase. 17. Chanter’s “Blessing of Wind” skill duration time has been changed from 20 seconds to 30 seconds, additional damage has been strengthened. 18. Chanter’s “Mountain Crash” skill damage has been strengthened, skill accuracy has been increased. * Due to the current tool tip error, the damage in the explanation has been lower than the actual damage, so please do not get confused. 19. New Skill: “Elemental Defense Increase I” for Sorcerer and Spiritmaster. (from purchasable Skill Book.) 20. New Skill: “Contract of Resistance I” skill available for Spiritmaster. (from purchasable Skill Book.) 21. Spiritmaster commands can now be used continuously. Effect now properly applies to Spiritmaster characters. Conflicting effects with “Spirit Detonation Claw” resolved. 22. Certain objects not immediately destroyed by “Disenchant” and “Ignite Aether” (Spiritmaster) skills has been addressed. 23. Skill book prices for Sorcerer and Spiritmaster decreased by 20%. 24. “Mountain Crash” (Chanter) skill changed to a long-range skill. 25. Clerics’ summon and resurrection skills now work properly when in the air or on slopes. 26. Forced transformation type skills, (such as the Sorcerer and Spiritmaster “Sleep” and “Fear “) are now not affected by the cast time a. Sorcerer (Sleep, Tranquilizing Cloud, Sleeping Storm, Curse of Roots) b. Spiritmaster (Fear, Fear Shriek, Curse of Fire, Curse of Water) Combat Combat edit 1. Abnormal character death while flying/gliding has been addressed. Instanced Dungeon Instanced Dungeon edit Contested Lands – Dredgion 1. When entry is unavailable, the entry request button will not show. 2. Some monsters can now detect Advanced Hiding. 3. Characters that leave the area by abnormal means (logging out, disconnected) now do not have reentry time applied. Quest Quest edit 1. Elyos/AsmodianSanctum/Pandaemonium Quests not properly available in cities now obtainable to eligible PCs. 2. Elyos/Asmodian It has been changed that the quest to acquired the entry item of Instance Dungeon’s Poeta of Darkness, “Time Activation Stone,” will be allowed to acquire only 1 of them regardless of areas. 3. AsmodianBrusthonin During the “Captain’s Hat” quest, when one glides to Black Perl ship, the character will be affected by the turbulence. 4. Elyos/AsmodianRake Ship The Big Barrel object required for the “Group A Promise to a Customer, Group Request of a Wine Lover” quests, will appear only in the liquor storage. 5. Elyos Group Bioweapon “Balaur Bio Weapon” now creates properly. 6. AsmodianBeluslan Now possible to obtain quest from NPC Lapion after “late” item delivery. Item Item edit 1. Names of some items have been changed. 2. If a weapon item has a non-static statistic, an explanation such as “Increases when attacking” has been added to the tool tip. 3. Dookiron’s Orb and other problem items now display properly when equipped. 4. Abnormally located collection items have been addressed. 5. Elyos/Asmodian Instanced Dungeon: Dark Poeta entry item Time Activation Stone has been changed – It can be stored in your personal warehouse, but not in an account warehouse. 6. New crafting designs added to Elyos/Asmodian. Design: Surkana Warhammer 7. The Magical Boosting Power number increased when enhancing an Orb, Spellbook, Mace, or Staff with the Enchantment Stone once has been changed from 10 to 20. 8. Appearance Modification: Leather/Chain/Plate items can now be altered into "Gentlewoman’s Dress" and "Princess’s Dress." 9. “Dookiron’s Brooch” and other problem items now display properly when equipped. 10. Item use while teleporting to another zone no longer makes an item inoperable 11. “Shrewd Jewel” now properly displays the item’s effect. 12. Abnormally located collection items have been addressed. Statistics of some items have been changed Item Name Before the Change After the Change - Elite Guardian Squad Leader’s Warhammer - Elite Archon Squad Leader’s Warhammer HP +188 Attack +21 Critical Hit +37 HP +188 Magic Boosting Power +47 Magic Accuracy +34 - Elite Guardian Centurion’s Warhammer - Elite Archon Centurion’s Warhammer Attack Speed +18% Attack +25 Magic Boosting Power +56 Attack Speed +18% HP +226 Magic Boosting Power +56 - Elite Guardian Tribunus’s Warhammer - Elite Archon Tribunus’s Warhammer Attack Speed +19% Attack +33 Magic Amplification +66 Attack Speed +19% Magical Accuracy +47 Magic Amplification +66 New items available when defeating boss monsters in the Fire Temple (Instanced Dungeon): Added Item Item Option Kutisen’s Tears HP +74 Magical Accuracy +13 Rotan’s Link HP +49 Magic Amplification +12 Sipus’s Sash Magical Attack +8 Magical Accuracy +8 UI UI edit 1. Sanctum’s map image direction has been changed so the city’s entrance is located at the lower end World World edit 1. Topographic error in the Draupnir Cave (Instanced Dungeon) has been corrected. 2. Topography errors in some Instanced Dungeons have been addressed. a. certain areas of the Fire Temple. b. Contested Lands – Dredgion. c. parts of Ancient City Roah. 3. Characters can now move more freely in Verteron Fortress. 4. Topography errors on the path from the old relic of Eltnen area to Manduri Forest have been corrected. NPC NPC edit 1. Corrected typos in Quest and NPC dialogues. Known Issues Known Issues edit 1. Legions names that are above 16 characters are cut off once you log out and back in. 2. Quest: Defeat the Eastern Garrison: Garrison patrols are not dropping the proper insignia. 3. Quest: Intention of Lord Marchutan: You only need to resurrect 20 comrades not 500. 4. UI: Some quests are cut off in the journal. 5. Cutscenes: Misc audio and text sync issues. 6. The Sanctum teleporter map is functioning but is inverted. 7. Dredgion Instance: Issues displaying proper map. 8. Headgear falls under the hairpin category at the Broker. 9. Some website links are pointing to non existing pages. Catégorie:Patch